Memories gone Now what!
by kimandjackKickinit
Summary: Austin and Ally have grown up together since they were little and are now getting married but what happens when Austin cheats on Ally and she gets knocked out by a car and cant remember anything but Austin tells her their still going to get married knowing she had already broke up with him. Better than it sounds


Proluge

Most peaple have memories of their their horrific and grotesque momentums which are to painful to relive(but you never forget the wide range of emotions) or Others are sweeter than sugar, ofcourse only in a childs innocence would they think that since nothing really seems like it feels. I dont know what i was feeling the millisecond i woke up from the hospital but I can say life was never the same for me and thats not coming from the memories of the brain but the yearning in my battering heart.

Chapter one

I woke up to a blinding light being shined at my face. When my vision was free of black spots i started to look around. I didn't know where i was nor who or how i got here, all i saw was a tall, lean blond man leaning against one of the hospital chairs, sleeping and lightly snoring .He was cute and probably 21. His features were suggesting he was sad and worried but also frustrated. His hair lookes tussled as if he had been running his fingers back and forth through it.

I figured now would be a good time to wake him up and my throat was dry and i felt that it was raspy. I took a deep breath and struggled using my words but i managed to say "WAKE UP". He jumped startled with a wild glint in his eyes and at that moment a felt frightened and trembled back into my white face brightened when he looked at me and saw i was awake. Thank god. I wasnt scared anymore but curious.

He saw my face and his mood dampened a little but said in a little voice filled with sadness " Do you know who i am?"

I wanted to say "yes" and make his face delighted again but i knew it wouldn't be true and give him false hope so i only said "No, I'm sorry"

His face dropped like a sad little puppy would but he had a bit of understanding in his eyes like he had expected this to happen and was resigned to that fact, also had a tad of relief to his eyes but i didn't understand why.

"Do you know who i am?" I questioned him.

He nodded his head and looked like he had an idea " Yes your my fiance, Ally Dawson, Going to be Moon".

I was startled, shocked, flabergasted, everything really and a bit suspicious, so i gave the best responce i could think of.

"what happened to me" I carefully said

He looked hesitant to tell me along with guilt outlining in his pupils but he closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again they were unreadable in a cold hard mask and simply said "We got into an arugment and you stormed out and were hit by a car."

I wasnt sure what to say but the soreness and tightness of my throat was back so I just said " oh, ummm... could you please get me a drink of water my throat hurts."

He nodded, still with the hard mask on his face and went out of the room leaving me with my thoughts.

I believed what the blond man told me but i wondered what would be a fight worthy of me storming out of the house to get hit by a car.

Austin pov

I felt bad when i was getting ally some water.

It was my fault she was in the hospital!

It wa because of my stupid last fling before i get married, Cassidys fault.

Ally and I had grown up together and I had thought that if I went with some one that wasn't Ally I would still feel the same being with them as i feel when im with her, that wasn't true.

Ofcouse Ally and I had never done anything past kissing since Ally always wanted to wait till she was married and I agreed back when we were younger but now Cassidy got to me before I could tell her no and started kissing me.

You see Cassidy is our maid, now we werent rich but our parents were and cassidy had been hired by them ,she had started out sweet and nice to both of us but later she had started trying to seduce me saying how she was prettier than Ally and make me happier and how could i stay with Ally when she wasnt ginving me what i wanted?

I always ignored her but Ally and i had gotten into a fight the day before about college and what would happen when we were married and kids.

She wanted kids soon and I wanted Kids later and we also got into a fight about college.

I was getting depressed and Cassidy came in and started up her game of saying how Ally was making me wait and still was talking about kids, I told her to go away at first but then she started saying stuff about a last fling and stuff and she convinced me, it didnt matter to have one if Ally and I werent married yet.

I was so stupid to listen, I bet she even planned when Ally would be home because right when we were in the middle of kissing (thank god it didnt get to more) I heard the door open and in seconds Ally came in and saw us.

When she did I swear I heard her heart breaking I could also see it in her big doe eyes, but in a second that was replaced by anger a furry of emotion really.

I pushed cassidy of me and of the couch we were sitting on and started to say sorry but before I could say anything Ally slapped me.

I felt it like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on me.

"You are a worthless peice of trash, Austin Moon, I HATE YOU, the **engagement** is off." she pointed her finger at me and was looking at me like she ate a sour lemon.

"And you, your a worthless maid and thats all you'll ever be, hope you 2 have a good life together."Ally stalked off and the door slammed.

After about 10 seconds of me just looking dumb founded I heard a loud, nerve racking, screeching sound that reminded me of Ally.

I jumped out the door and found Ally on the ground with blood covering almost all her body and her arm at a different angle that it should be, and a car parked right before her with a middle aged women calling an ambulence panicing with a red face.

I felt tears start to stream down my face at the sight of Ally.

I remembered that i had to get ally some water and went to her room again hoping we could just start all over and she would never have to learn what i did with Cassidy, I felt guilty but this way we get married ,she never deals with heart break, and we will even have kids early like she wanted.

_Ok i havent been on fanfiction for a while now but i got inspiration and wrote this! Please review if you guys want more!


End file.
